Thalia's love for luke Thaluke
by KryptoniteWater22
Summary: Thalia has a crush on Luke but it was a long time ago before Luke betrayed Camp-Half Blood. They both spend time together and they were happy then.


The three of them of the grassy fields, just lying around and talking about some stuff until Percy asked Thalia this question. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Thalia shook her head when he heard that word _boyfriend_.

"I don't think so. Sometimes guys don't like girls like me" Thalia answered

"Oh, come on Thals, your beautiful and your really awesome. Maybe boys don't just see that" Annabeth told Thalia with a beautiful smile on her face

"I guess... I think I maybe into some boys who are brave enough for me"

"Like Ares' children?"

"A little bit. But I think I am into charming and brave guys" Thalia smiled at Annabeth

"Like Nico?" Percy laughed "I mean-he has a crush on you"

"He's way too young to me... And he's not that brave and charming" Thalia gave Percy a he-doesn't-have-a-crush-on-me look.

"Whatever you say Thalia" Percy joked

"Come on guys let's talk about a different topic like how the waves are calling us" Annabeth told them

"Maybe the waves are calling Percy" Thalia looked at Percy and she chuckled

"So am I supposed to jump in the water and the waves would stop calling me?" Percy questioned Thalia

"I think so, maybe I should push you into the water" Thalia joked

"So let's change again the topic. Come on Thalia don't you even have a crush on someone?" Annabeth asked Thalia.

"Yeah, Percy" Thalia joked "Nah, I'm just kidding, he might be the last person who would be my boyfriend"

"You could say that because Annabeth's my girlfriend now" Percy smiled at Annabeth and Annabeth smiled back.

"I don't have any feelings for anyone" Thalia sighed

"Don't say that Thalia. You will soon find someone I'm sure of it." Annabeth tried to make Thalia smile but Thalia didn't smile she just stayed with her same often look she just frowned.

"Hmm... maybe I have a crush on someone but I couldn't put my finger on it" Thalia thought some guys that she might possibly have feelings for.

They were silent for a while. Until Thalia said a name that she possibly have feelings for.

"I think I have feelings for Luke."

Percy gasped and asked Thalia why he had loved that traitor.

"We protected each other, we helped each other in camp and he doesn't know that I have a crush on him." Thalia smiled remembering old Luke

"Well, at least we now know that you have a crush on somebody" Annabeth tried to smile.

"Yeah. A traitor, a liar and worst of all he is a servant to Kronos" Percy muttered making sure that they didn't hear that.

"So when did you have a crush on Luke?" Annabeth asked Thalia

"When he welcomed me at camp, I was a new comer at camp so I felt weird when Zeus claimed me because some of the other campers muttered and whispered to each other that I am a mistake that means I shouldn't exist." Thalia's frown is now showing an expression that made her real sad.

"I know how you feel because our dads are the Big Three." Percy tried to comfort her

Thalia continued her story "So I ate alone at the table eating my food when Luke came over. He smiled at me like I was special to him. Then he supported me all the way, because of Luke I became friends with Annabeth and Grover. I never knew that person can help me through the years"

"Then he betrayed all of his friends because of his issue" Percy muttered again in which Annabeth heard.

"Come on Percy, you know that this isn't the right time to think about negative things about Luke. Thalia has feelings for him. You were the one who asked her in the first place that if she had a boyfriend" Annabeth whispered into Percy's ear. Then kissed his forehead afterwards. Thalia looked confused because Annabeth whispered something in Percy's ear right before he muttered something.

"So... uh... you can continue if you like Thalia" Percy told Thalia

"I'm done. What shall I talk about now?" Thalia asked the both of them still in her confused face.

"When did you stopped from having feelings for Luke?" Annabeth asked politely.

"When he-he-" Thalia almost cried. "-betrayed us" There was a shiver on her spine when she said the word _betrayed us_.

"I'm sorry" Annabeth told Thalia and comforted her

"It's okay it's not your fault he betrayed us. He was just out of his mind" Thalia continued and Annabeth is still comforting her. "I think he knows..."

"Knows what?" Percy asked. Both of them stared at Percy thinking that he might be joking or something.

"I had a crush on him" Thalia told both of them

They both shook their heads because they might have a feeling that they both kissed. Percy didn't want that.

"Because one day, he said I would meet him here then we were both alone and we were lying on the ground and talked about lots of stuff. Then he said something right before Chiron called all the campers to gather." Thalia tried to remember what are the next words "He said that he likes my style and my eyes were so beautiful like they were stars and then he asked would you like-" Thalia stopped herself because she knew that line was the last word that she'd ever heard from the old Luke.

"If you had the opportunity to talk to the old Luke again, what would you ask?" Percy asked Thalia and Annabeth was worried that Thalia might shot him out of the sky by reminding the old Luke.

"I'll ask him what he was about to say that day, that very day." Thalia said and looked up at the clouds "I sure miss his old self. But now I don't have anymore feelings for him." Thalia smiled at Percy and Annabeth "I hope this couple wouldn't end with such a sad story like mine" Thalia said with confidence and a smile. Her smile was beautiful even Percy admired her smile for the very first time.

They were all silent until Thalia said "What are you guys waiting for? Kiss already!" Thalia told both of them and Thalia stood up and head back to her cabin.

"So, should we now kiss?" Percy asked with his cheeks blushing.

"Well, we should listen to her" Annabeth smiled

They both kissed near the ocean. They remember the first time they kissed underwater. The sun was in place, the clouds were perfect and the trees were doing a great job covering the sun so they can both kiss in a perfect shade.


End file.
